Aoshi refuses to relent
by Rekino
Summary: Aoshi refuses to relent despite Soujirou's insistance. Soujirou is certain that he is stubborn as a mule, even more so than Misao.


**Title: **Aoshi refuses to relent

**Chapter:** One-shot

**Series/Character(s):** Rurouni Kenshin; Soujirou, Aoshi, mentions of Misao

**Author:** Rekino

**Disclaimer: **RK belongs to its manga-ka.

**Notes: **Written for Kae-chan for everything.

----

Soujirou considered his life goal to be strong. Was that not how he lived before? The strong live and the weak die. He had told himself that profusely; refusing to live by anything else. Whenever he was in doubt, all he ever had to do was glance at his mentor and everything would fall back into place; like pieces of a puzzle. Currently, he was unsure of what he wanted. However, he was definite on the fact that he would not live by his old code. Soujirou would raise his blade for the weak, and concentrate on living.

His features fell into two categories: smiling and not smiling. Right now, he was doing neither of the two. Right now, Seta Soujirou – former assassin and ex-apprentice of Makoto Shishio – was frowning.

"Aoshi, I do not understand this."

Aoshi grunts and pushes back unruly bangs with unhidden irritation. He jabs a thumb at the pathetic excuse of a map. "We are here. We need to be there." His speech had resorted to a cave man-like manner for the last few minutes.

Soujirou lightly frowns, boyish features becoming more childlike by the second. "This… confuses me. Your map is a poor imitation of the one Misao had." Aoshi says nothing but turns his attention to a tree, the poor frail foliage takes the brunt of his glares with all the vigilance it can muster. It secretly wishes it could die now.

"Maybe, we should head back to Kyoto." Soujirou suggests and adjusts the sword by his side.

Instead of normal sentences, Aoshi would rather one-worded replies. "No." Aoshi is determined.

"Look, Aoshi, I know how much you wish to fulfill this mission for Misao. However, we cannot accomplish anything if we are," Aoshi dares him to continue. Soujirou unwittingly takes the dare. "_Lost._" He says finally.

Aoshi's usually expressionless face now sports a dark glower, his demeanor gloomier and currently less than pleased. "We are not lost," he states stubbornly, refusing to admit the truth.

"We _are _lost," Soujirou replies in a deadpanned manner with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

Aoshi is unhappy, almost resorting to eye-twitching in his annoyance. "We are not."

"We are and you know it."

Their banter is childish and unnecessary. Soujirou cannot help but be amused.

Aoshi grits his teeth, his patience waning thin. "_We. Are. Not. Lost_."

A cricket chirps in the distance after his sentence, as if saying; Yea, sure.

Aoshi makes note of hurting said cricket. "If you say so Aoshi," Soujirou smiles that smile of his. "Then how do you propose we reach our destination?"

A devious opponent, Aoshi has overlooked this. He is silent and turns his attention to the floating pillows of white above. He remains quiet for a full minute. He then breaks the silence. "We... turn back," He says finally with as much dignity as he gather. It takes him a moment longer to say this.

Soujirou smiles, "Misao will be unhappy." Aoshi nods grimly and a dark silence looms among them, the beginnings of a storm and Misao's temperament that they would have to face when they returned. She had lost her childhood shyness around Aoshi, however, her temperament refuses to disappear, Aoshi secretly fears returning.

"This is the last time I offer to deliver food for the Aoiya for my wife," He mutters. Soujirou smiles and looks down at Misao's childish drawl on the parchment he held. It was both confusing and at the same time, utterly adorable.

"She also can't draw maps."

Aoshi can't help but agree.

Short and pointless. But kinda cute? I dunno... this is something I would expect Soujirou to interact with Aoshi if they had ever been in this situation.

FOR! THE LOVABLE AND OH-SO-CUTE KAE-CHAN! XDD I hope you enjoy! 333 GASP NO AO/SOUJI-NESS… however… if I shall ever write another RK fic... I shall include your OTP. I hope you like it.. is nervous

TT PLEASE LIKE IT! begs


End file.
